du_falloutfandomcom-20200216-history
Nukapedia The Vault merge formal vote
It's been two weeks since the merge between our great Fallout Wikis began, following the enthusiastic response to Tagaziel's proposal presented by Jspoelstra in his blog post, announced on the front page and a site-wide alert notification. While we originally planned to vote once Wastelanders is released, we have been asked to expedite the vote to give the merge a sounder basis. We believe enough time has passed to formalize this step through a vote. Summary of the merge thus far * The Vault editors have crossed over with minimal issues and have seamlessly integrated into our wiki * Numerous articles covering Fallout 76 and franchise-wide lore have been merged. Apart from enhancing our coverage, this unification also allowed an opportunity to review, source, and overhaul certain articles, including the removal of long-standing misconceptions and fanon inserted over eleven years ago; the Mister Handy article was the culprit and the issues have since been rectified. * Several thousand files depicting Fallout 76 locations and Atomic Shop assets have been already uploaded and are in the process of being placed in the appropriate articles on the wiki. Other assets include high resolution logotypes and faction insignia provided by Vault's users. Raw assets for Wastelad and other internal data have also been accessed and presented. * Templates are in the early stages of importation. One major example is Template:Interactions univ, which replaces the old system with an instantly readable list of character interactions. Feedback from other editors will help refine these templates even further. * Several hundred plan articles have been imported, with slight issues. These have been since rectified. * Overall, the merge has gone over smoothly, with only minute issues and a handful of disagreements. Bureaucrat stance Jspoel Since the merge made a start about 2,5 weeks ago, things have been gone as well as could be hoped for I think. Many, especially important faction/lore pages, have been revisited, and updated content has been implemented, with excellent referencing. What could have become a feared issue, as noted in the blog, is that we would face challenges/arguments between users from the Vault and Nukapedia, and to my welcome surprise, I've personally not experienced/seen much of it (I may have missed some from Discord). From hundreds of pages, notably also location pages, The Vault content has been combined with Nukapedia content, with little issue. Of almost all those pages, the content grew with referencing and great images. I understand that in Discord, there may be still some lingering concerns/personal issues. I even myself had a small issue yesterday, but I feel it easily outweighs (and needs solving) the greater good that's at stake here, namely a combined and strong as can be Fallout wiki, with a return to our roots. With Tagaziel as a professional stronghold with template/css/programming expertise we will have a continued solid base to make things better and can also improve various layouts on the wiki. As I said during the split end of 2011, there's really no point in separating (again), we must settle possible differences and make the best of it, think positive, grab a hold of this unique opportunity and continue with the merge. DistustingWastelander I think a merge seems very good. I have never been a fan of two wikis existing alongside each other with the same content, competing, when really joining forces would be the best outcome for both. of course I have worries, for example whether simply giving someone rights may feel weird for some regular users, or that conflicts will arise regrading the content of articles, but generally, I think the net positives of a merge greatly outweigh the negative. It will not be an easy task, but I urge everyone to take part and help out in the process. Votes :Please note that to prevent vote brigading, the decision will be made by the bureaucrats once a consensus is reached, taking into account the best interests of the broader ''Fallout community, active contributors, and other factors. As such, we also kindly ask for users to provide a rationale with each vote, to understand their stance in-depth. * I think my vote in this matter is obvious. I was one of the people who followed Ausir over to Gamepedia and helped keep The Vault alive over the past eight years, but after Curse became a part of the Fandom family, the only reason to stay apart disappeared into thin air. Rather than continue this artificial division and distribute the talent, unification allows us to tap into two pools of immense talent and create the definitive guide to Fallout and its lore. The merge thus far demonstrated the potential behind unification, combining major overhauls with much needed critical appraisals - from both Nukapedia and Vault editors. The content is better, the reliability is improved, and the discussions help create consensus that works and allows us to address contentious issues. Sometimes it means rewording, at other times cutting, and in the end, we all achieve our common goal: Making the ultimate resource for Fallout lore and gameplay data. :On a personal note, it's also good to reconnect with people after growing and maturing. Now I know what I've been missing. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 12:18, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Comments